


[podfic] Substitute

by MissSnowFox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox
Summary: Merlin finally admits that he needs to move on from Arthur





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232847) by [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm). 



Cover art made by [cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)

**Duration:** 00:17:31

**Song Credit:** Someone Like You by Adele

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k8b4tf9m12tdj5x/Substitute.mp3) (8.3 MB) [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p62amsx1u9wlm43/Substitute.m4b) (8.5 MB)

 

**FEEDBACK:**

**I know this is an old podfic, but comments are loved every day! Either here, or my[LiveJournal](http://misssnowfox.livejournal.com/35552.html), or my [Tumblr](http://www.craziest-adventure.tumblr.com/)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently realised how behind my A03 was in terms of the podfics I've recorded, so this is not a new one I'm afraid, but here are the original recording notes that I wrote on my LJ:
> 
> I wanted to record something a little bit shorter from my previous podfic this time. I remember reading this fic a long while back and just finding it heartbreaking and yet there's so few words in it. There's also hardly any dialogue which might make for boring listening sorry, but I hope folks enjoy the beauty of this one shot anyway because it really made me very emotional when I read it! I tried to fix some errors I made on the previous recording - I made the overall recording louder as well as the music and echoy lines - some people said last time that they couldn't hear them but if it's still a problem let me know :)


End file.
